


shared beds

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a liking for sleeping in Loki's bed. The results are predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shared beds

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink bingo square "sleepy/unconscious"

It doesn’t matter how old they are; Thor will always insist on sharing a bed with Loki. They’ve passed the age for that, now. Frigga calls them her young men, and Thor has begun growing his first beard. He’s big and strong, and it’s strange to see him look so shy when he approaches Loki’s room every night with some utterly unconvincing reason to stay there and talk until they both fall asleep, curled up in bed with Loki tucked against Thor, large, warm hands holding him in place. 

Eventually, Loki puts Thor out of his misery. When he approaches at night, Loki simply pats the furs beneath him. “If you want to sleep, then come and sleep. You need not make excuses.”

“You must think me a childish fool,” Thor mumbles, crossing the room and sitting on the other side of the bed. 

Loki smiles at his brother. “Well, yes. But not for this.”

Thor punches him lightly in the arm, smiling in return. “You do not mind?”

“If I did,” Loki tells him, shifting closer to Thor, “you would know without a doubt.”

“I suppose.” With that, Thor wraps his arm around Loki’s middle. “Good night.”

«·»

After that, Thor joins Loki in bed whenever he wants to. Sometimes, he will be there just as Loki returns to his room from a night of reading, and sometimes, he will sneak into Loki’s room in the middle of the night, hushing him and wrapping an arm around him, sending Loki back to sleep feeling warmer and happier.

Most of the time, he does not come at all. Loki does not mind that either, not when the furs smell of Thor all the same. Not when he is discovering exactly why this fact makes him want to undo his pants and slip a hand inside.

If Thor ever notices the scent of sex hanging in the air when he sneaks into Loki’s bed in the middle of the night, he never comments on it. Loki, already boneless with satisfaction, shifts back into Thor’s warmth, until his back is against Thor’s chest. He’ll feel Thor’s heartbeat, the way his fingers curl gently against his hip, the touch gentle despite the callouses forming as a result of endless days on the training grounds. 

Thor is affectionate even when awake, but it’s nothing like he is now, with Loki’s head tucked under his chin, his knees resting against the bend of Loki’s. He sleeps on, oblivious to the thoughts that run rampant in Loki’s mind, each fantasy dirtier and more detailed than the last. 

He doesn’t act on them, of course, but that doesn’t matter. He takes pleasure in his imagination, and is thankful for the fact that his front is not pressed up against Thor’s, so his erection can go unnoticed. 

It’s nothing close to what Loki really wants, but it will have to do.

«·»

Then there’s the one night that this changes.

Thor sneaks into Loki’s room even later than usual. He’s slow and clumsy with sleep, but he ambles to the bed, the furs making a quiet sound as he falls upon them. 

Loki, who had been utterly naked in his bed, fingers wrapped around his cock and two more pressed inside himself until he’d heard Thor approach, lies awake with his heart pounding. He’d hastily used his magic to hide any evidence and dress himself before Thor saw, but his skin is still covered in sweat, and he’s certain that the room smells of his arousal. 

Thor either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, because he’s promptly asleep, his deep, even breaths a contrast to the way Loki can’t calm his own. 

He’s sure he feels hours pass, as sleep continues to elude him. Thor is holding onto him too tightly for him to escape and Loki’s mind is insistently replaying the one fantasy he had been entertaining when he’d been in bed alone. He wants Thor’s hands on him; everywhere, roaming and exploring and marking him. He wants Thor’s fingers inside him, claiming him, stretching him open for something even bigger. 

It takes all of his willpower to keep himself from palming his cock through his pants now, and perhaps that’s why he doesn’t notice the fact that Thor is moving in his sleep. The arm around him pulls him even closer and Loki freezes as he feels the unmistakable press of Thor’s erection against his arse. Thor rocks his hips, and it’s slow, amazing torture. 

“Thor,” Loki gasps as it happens again. Thor’s only response is to sigh in his sleep. He must be dreaming, and Loki jealously wonders who it is he’s thinking of. 

He manages to turn around in Thor’s arms so that they’re facing each other. This is a bad idea, and the thought is only reinforced by the way Loki’s cock _aches_ for attention as he looks at Thor’s face, brows drawn together, his lips just slightly parted.

“ _Mm_ ,” Thor hooks his leg around Loki’s hip, bringing their bodies even closer together. Loki has to bite back his cry as their erections rub against each other. 

Just as Loki thinks that he has himself under control, Thor begins grinding against him in earnest. He’s letting out these small, desperate noises under his breath that have Loki’s head spinning and if that isn’t enough, Thor moans quietly and says, “Loki.”

Loki’s hand is on Thor’s shoulder and his fingers dig into the muscle in surprise. Thor blinks awake, his eyes widening as he freezes. “ _Loki_.”

“No,” Loki gasps, his fingers digging in even harder, pulling Thor closer. “No, no, no, _don’t stop_.”

“I—I didn’t mean to—” Thor begins, but Loki reaches between them, fingers closing around Thor’s cock and squeezing. With a low moan, Thor takes hold of Loki’s wrist. “What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you what you clearly want,” Loki replies, sliding his hand into the front of Thor’s pants, “because you seem to have no intention of just taking it for yourself. Or did you want something more? Tell me, brother, what were you dreaming of doing with me?”

“Loki, please—” Thor begins, but he doesn’t even seem sure of what he’s asking for. He lets Loki roll him onto his back, legs spreading as his pants are pulled down. 

“Oh, look at you,” Loki breathes, pressing the heel of his palm against his own cock and sucking in a deep breath. “Tell me what you want, Thor. My hand? My mouth?”

“Your mouth.” Thor’s voice is huskier than normal and it makes Loki’s heart beat in double time. Thor reaches for him, index finger extended, and Loki closes his lips around it, sucking the tip of it. Thor moans, cupping Loki’s cheek. “You have no idea…”

“Tell me,” Loki urges, stroking Thor slowly. “I want to hear it all.”

“I can’t stop wondering how your lips would look stretched around me,” Thor gasps, his cheeks reddening as he says it. “I know you, Loki. I know you could reduce me to a wordless, thoughtless mess, and I _want_ it. I want you to do your worst.”

Loki moans softly, pulling his own pants down enough to wrap his fingers around his own cock. He doesn’t miss the way Thor’s gaze drops to it, or the way he licks his lips. 

“You asked,” Loki says simply, and crawls further down the bed until his mouth hovers just over Thor’s cock. There are already a few drops of precum beading at the tip and Loki licks his lips. “Remember that. You asked for this.”

He leans in, licking away those drops, and Thor lets out a breathless gasp. Loki doesn’t stop; he’s never done this before, and perhaps Thor knows that. Perhaps he doesn’t. Either way, Loki isn’t about to let his inexperience get in the way. He’s always been a quick learner, and Thor is very vocal with what he likes. 

He can’t fit the entire thing in his mouth—that will come with practice, and he’s certainly eager for more of that later—but he makes up for it with his tongue and his hands, licking and stroking what he can’t reach. 

Loki has spent so long fantasising about this that it barely even feels real. Thor is much more vocal than Loki had imagined him to be; he’s careful not to be too loud, but all his quiet grunts and gasps are encouraging, urging Loki to keep going.

Thor is close; Loki can tell by the way he’s tensing, trying to hold his orgasm off a little longer. Loki likes that; he likes the fact that Thor is desperately trying to control himself, because it will be so much clearer when he loses it. He presses his lips to the head of Thor’s cock, his tongue flicking over the slit as his fingers trail over Thor’s balls and to his perineum, stroking the skin before pressing just gently. 

Thor’s orgasm takes him by surprise; he cries out wordlessly, his eyes wide and his back arching. He doesn’t even have the time to warn Loki—not that Loki had any plans to move out of the way. He shuts his eyes with a small smirk as Thor comes all over his face, and he opens them again just in time to see Thor’s gaze settle on him.

“Oh, Loki,” Thor gasps, reaching for him until Loki crawls back up to lie on top of him. “You are… you are…”

Loki simply grins at him, and Thor pulls him closer, cleaning his face with a few broad licks. It makes Loki shiver and he clings to Thor tightly, rocking his hips to rub his cock against Thor’s muscled stomach.

“Oh, you must be so desperate,” Thor breathes, wrapping his fingers around Loki. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

“Please,” Loki gasps. He’s nearly there—he just needs a few more strokes and he’s crying out, coming all over Thor’s hand.

They’re both tired and happy as Thor pulls Loki close so that they’re lying facing each other, their legs entangled. Loki has a feeling that this grin isn’t going to leave his face for a while, and he doubts that he’ll grow tired of the adoring look in Thor’s eyes any time soon.

‘You’ll spend more nights in my bed,” Loki whispers, and it’s not a request. Thor hums in agreement, sliding his arm around Loki’s bare waist. 

Loki doesn’t doubt that when morning comes and Thor is more awake, they’ll need to talk about this. He’ll need to convince Thor that there’s nothing wrong with this, when they both want it. He’ll need to be _stubborn_ —even more stubborn than Thor himself—and it’s going to be tedious. 

But that can wait until the morning. For now, he’s happy to let himself snuggle into Thor’s arms and drift off to sleep.


End file.
